Liquid dispensers for dispensing soaps and other similar fluids in liquid form are known. For various reasons in some applications, it is preferable to dispense liquids, soaps and air. As one example, it may be desired to dispense other similar fluids in the form of a foam. Generally, in the form of a foam, less soap liquid is required to be used as contrasted with the soap in the liquid form. As well, soap as foam is less likely to run off a user's hands or other surfaces to be cleaned. As another example, it may be desired to dispense liquid mixed with air as a mist.